fp_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Vehicles
'''Vehicles '''are an alternate, faster form of transportation available in the FP Roleplay server. They are available in various ways. Player-Made Vehicles Players can make vehicles out of props and tools. They are commonly made by builders. They come in various forms. They are often combined with, or built around pods. They are the easyist vehicles to protect from theifs, based on how most don't work for anyone other than the maker. Wheel'd vehicles These are the most common kind of player-made vehicles. They are often seen being worked on, but are seldom used for anything, because of the unpredictability of the physics of the contraption. They have some use in car bombing, being remote controlled and how the props are usually completely destroyed by the explosion. Hovercraft Hovercraft are a less common form of player-made vehicles. They are usually seen floating around the map with pods attached to it. They are used for mostly idle transportation, based on how their locomotion relys on thrusters and gravity. They are usually slow, big, and noticable. The up side to this is that they are mostly indestructable. Jeep The Jeep is the most common vehicle available. It is basicly a Half Life 2 Jeep coded to have an owning function identical to doors. They are customizable in several different ways, ranging from color and material changing, to being combined with a car or tank prop to make it look more Rpish. They are spawned by a Car Dealer for $1200. They have a fairly high speed, and can kill easily. Lag spikes, prop pushing, and delayed reaction time can contribute to its bad handling. Air Boat The Air Boat is a less common form of ground transportation. Unlike the Jeep, the Air Boat has good handling, manageable speeds, and less chance to be used to kill. The Air Boat is the Half Life 2 Air Boat with owning function identical to that of a door. It is a rare sight, and a rarer sight to be modified. It is spawned from the Car Dealer for $1000 Pods Pods are an uncommon sight in the RP server. This is due to a combination of the relative uselessness of the pod itself and its immobility. It is almost always combined with a player-made vehicle for mobility. It is the Stalker Pod from Half Life 2 coded with the door owning function. It is spawned by the Car Dealer for $800. Helicopters Helicopters are a very rare form of transportation in the RP server. They are the only flying transportation not made by players. They are rare because, although they can be spawned by anyone, cost $100000 to spawn, have few people who know how to fly one, and those who can fly one have issues with handling and steering away from buildings. They require a flat surface to take off from and, once in the air, rarely, if ever, land. They are normally the prey of prop pushers and people with heavy weapons. They can be shot down with several pistol shots. It is a little known fact that the Helicopter is, infact, armed with a machine gun. They are common with Respected members and Server staff, as they are usually the only ones that can afford one and fly it. The helicopter is the only vehicle spawned into the game from the F4 menu to carry more than one player without modification. Rules As with anything, vehicles have rules too. *Don't use the vehicle to Car Deathmatch (CDM) *Don't physgun/freeze the vehicle. - It is considered Fail Rping. (Execptions are made for pods, which aren't really vehicles, and Helicopters, which usually don't last long enough to be stolen and physgunned) *Don't drive in the spawn area.